Aún un hombre así
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Tras la resurrección de Hades, el tiempo para convivir al fin ha llegado. Sin embargo, uno de entre tantos caballeros será el que necesitará ayuda para calmar su tristeza. Y tal vez, como él esperaba, la encontró en él. No Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **Claro está, que los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Sin me pertenecieran… pff…

Derechos a Kurumada y Toei.

* * *

**Aún un hombre así.**

Aioros se sentó fatigado en el sofá de su recinto, suspirando cansado por las agotadoras semanas que había tenido. Entonces reposó su cabeza en el cómodo respaldo y cerró sus ojos levantando el rostro para tratar de relajarse.

Ciertamente hacía poco tiempo que él y sus compañeros ya habían regresado a la vida gracias al poder de su diosa Athena, sin embargo, había algo que aún le carcomía por dentro y ese algo, o más bien ese alguien tenía un nombre: Aioria.

Era verdad que su hermanito menor lo quería mucho, es solo que… había algo extraño ahí, en su relación como hermanos. Creyó que todo sería como antes, bueno… en parte. Que la confianza existía aún y los sentimientos de culpa habían desaparecido, pero solo fue iluso al creer eso.

Tenía que aceptarlo… Aioria había cambiado.

Y en sí, eso no era lo que le molestaba. Lo que le molestaba era que él… él aún seguía siendo el mismo.

Su hermano ya era un hombre maduro, un hombre recto, justo, que se había logrado moldear bajo el arquetipo de un digno caballero de oro… y bien que lo logró sin su ayuda. Sin embargo en esta ocasión, era Aioros quien necesitaba moldearse de nuevo.

¡Tantas cosas se había perdido!

Y no negaba que inclusive le sorprendió que su hermano ya tuviera a alguien en su corazón. Y eso estaba bien… pero se sentía tan extraño, tan irreal que por momentos el arquero temió que esto fuese un vano y pasajero sueño.

Entonces Sagitario sonrió. Ya no podía seguir ocultándose de su hermano menor.

Y por más estúpido que sonara era verdad ¡Aioros se había estado ocultando de su hermano! Y lo más extraño es que él mismo sabía por qué y no hacía nada para remediarlo.

El día en que se reencontraron se abrazaron y lloraron cuanto pudieron, cuanto su corazón pedía a gritos, cuanto sus ojos dejaran de derramar lágrimas, cuanto ellos necesitaban. Se miraron a los ojos y Aioros pudo notar que la mirada de su hermano había cambiado. Ya no estaba en esos ojos esmeraldas aquellas titilantes lágrimas que Aioria derramaba cuando pequeño, que eran inseguras, caprichosas, pasajeras. No, esas eran diferentes. Eran las de un hombre.

Pero cuando el arquero se vio reflejado en esos orbes brillosos, las lágrimas que divisó en él eran diferentes.

_Seguían siendo las de un niño… _

Y los días siguientes parecieron un calvario.

Aioria le había platicado de cuanto había crecido, de cuanto lo extraño y le hizo falta. Sin embargo también le contó de esos nuevos sentimientos, del amor que sentía hacía cierto caballero femenino del Águila. Su primera pelea llena de golpes, su primera misión. Su primer conflicto emocional. Hasta como le fue la primera vez que su cuerpo comenzaba a experimentar los cambios y también las ridiculeces que llegó a cometer por el alocamiento de sus neuronas. ¡Inclusive le contó su primera embriaguez! Cosa que al arquero le sorprendió de sobremanera. Pero cuando Aioria le preguntó su opinión sobre todo ello sucedió algo imprevisto.

_Aioros no supo que responder…_

Él nunca vivió esa clase de situaciones. Aún en ese día no comprendía a la perfección el sentimiento de un amor romántico, ni tampoco entendía que era lo que las personas le encontraban de divertido o agradable a la bebida, pues a él le causaba asco cada que le acercaban una. También no tuvo oportunidad de experimentar los cambios que su cuerpo realizaría, pues apenas comenzaba aquella etapa de su vida, esta misma fue cegada.

Su vida entera estuvo centrada en servir a Athena…

Y también lo más importante: Cuidar y sobre todo, guiar a su hermano…

Y tal vez por ello nunca pudo vivir todo eso. Ahora él se sentía extraño. Se sentía inexperto. Se sentía aún un adolescente de catorce años encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto. No tuvo la oportunidad de vivir su vida plenamente a su manera y ahora que esa oportunidad abría sus puertas delante de él… ya no sabía ni como entrar.

No le quedaban más que los recuerdos de las noches en que arropaba a Aioria antes de dormir, de los tantos cuentos que le contó, de las tantas veces que calmó sus lágrimas de niño, de las muchas ocasiones en que le enseñó a como ser un caballero de Athena. De tanto que lo cuido… de lo tanto que se esmero en ser un fiel caballero de Athena que se olvido de algo importante.

_Se olvidó de si mismo…_

Suspiró de nuevo y contempló la estancia del noveno templo: Sagitario. Y levantándose se dirigió a una recámara. Estando ahí, miró con nostalgia.

Ahora ya no podría tratar a Aioria como a un pequeño que necesite de su ayuda o protección. Ya no tendría porque contarle cuentos, y tampoco tenía nada más que enseñarle. Al contrario, él tenía mucho que aprender.

Es solo que…

Es solo…

Aioria comía plácidamente en compañía de Marín en la estancia del templo de Leo. Ambos reían y hablaban animadamente. Sin embargo, el caballero femenino de plata notó que entre todas esas sonrisas se divisaba un dejo de nostalgia e incertidumbre por parte del León dorado.

— Me alegra mucho que estés aquí de regreso. — Sonrió Marín con sinceridad—. Que todos ustedes estén aquí.

— A mi también. — Aioria dirigió su mirada a ningún punto en especial.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó al observarlo distraído.

— No, es solo que… no, nada. Olvídalo. — Sonrió.

— Esa sonrisa floja me dice que mientes. Por favor Aioria, dime ¿Qué pasa?

— Bueno…— Suspiró rendido—. en realidad creo que mi hermano no está muy feliz de verme.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Interrogó extrañada.

— Últimamente ha estado evitándome y la verdad no sé por qué. Cada que lo veo me sonríe con rapidez y se va excusando que tiene algo que hacer.

— ¿Y no le has preguntado si le sucede algo?

— No, porque justamente no lo he visto. Además siento que si lo voy a buscar hará lo mismo, me evitará.

— ¿Y por qué no haces la prueba? — Marín le sonrió—. No lo sabrás hasta que no lo compruebes. Puede que le suceda algo más que se esconde detrás del hecho de que Aioros no quiera verte; solo pregúntate ¿Por qué tu hermano actuaría así?

— ¿A sí? ¿Cómo qué?

— ¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo? Y puedes comenzar desde ahora.

— ¿Ahora?

— Sí, que mejor que arreglar las dudas cuanto antes. Anda, ve, yo te espero.

— ¿Segura? — El león sintió que Marín lo corría de su templo. — Siento que me estás corriendo.

— Pues sí así lo ves, entonces sí, te estoy corriendo. ¡Y no regreses hasta que hayas solucionado todo! — Amenazó en tono fingido. Ante esto el León sonrió.

— O si no… ¿Qué?

— Pues si no, entonces ya no vendré a comer contigo todas las tardes. — Fingió con sencillez—. Si vas a estar tan concentrado en tu hermano eso no va a dejar que te concentres en _nosotros._

Y dicho esto Aioria acepto.

— De acuerdo. Ahora regreso—. Le sonrió divertido, y dándole un último beso se fue de ahí.

Los pasos metálicos resonaron en el templo de Sagitario. Aioria buscó con la mirada a su hermano, más no lo halló, lo llamó por su nombre, pero no recibió respuesta.

Entonces se asomó por la cocina, tal vez su hermano también tenía hambre y estaba comiendo. Pero esta se hallaba inhabitada, entonces pensó en ir al lugar de entrenamiento, pero no había ni una sola alma ahí.

Así que el último lugar al que creyó se encontraba su hermano, era la recámara del mismo. Acelerando el paso fue a parar ahí y tocó a la puerta, más nadie respondió.

— ¿Aioros? — Preguntó entreabriendo un poco la puerta, pero observó que la estancia se hallaba vacía. Bajando la mirada cerró la puerta. Seguramente Aioros no se encontraba en su templo.

Estaba por darse por vencido e irse de ahí, pero al pasar por una habitación logró sentir el abatido cosmos de su hermano. Extrañado por este hecho y preocupado por el mismo entró a la habitación sin preguntar, Aioria a veces podía ser así de impulsivo, y más aún cuando se trataba de su hermano.

La escena que vio lo dejo helado.

Aioros estaba acostado en una cama individual llena de polvo, abrazando contra su pecho un dibujo arrugado, viejo y algo roto. Mientras cristalinas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos y algunos sollozos profanaban su garganta.

Y esa habitación era la suya cuando él era más pequeño. Era la habitación en donde Aioros lo arropó todas las noches antes de dormir y le contó cuentos e innumerables historias fantásticas alegrando sus días, sus noches, su vida. Donde vivió hermosos momentos con su hermano, y ahora Aioros se encontraba ahí, solo, llorando.

— ¿Hermano? — Preguntó el santo dorado de Leo, quien aún no lo podía creer.

— ¿Aioria? — El arquero que le daba la espalda se sentó en la cama y limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente. — ¿Qu-que haces aquí? — Preguntó con la voz quebrada.

— Vine a verte… pero ¿Por qué estas llorando? — Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Ciertamente para el León era extraño mirar a su hermano llorar, como un frágil e indefenso niño. O a penas un adolescente.

— No es nada hermanito. — Le sonrió mirándolo con los ojos rojizos —. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

— Yo… bueno yo venía a hablar contigo. — Intentó mirarlo a los ojos, pero ahora más que nunca, sentía que no podía hacerlo.

— ¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?

— De hecho sí. — Respondió Aioria.

Ante esto el corazón de Aioros latió con fuerza. Tal vez ahora vendría una de las tantas situaciones que prefirió evitar desde hace días. Sí su hermano venía a pedirle un consejo, u opinión el arquero no sabría que responder. Y eso era a lo que temía.

_No quería decepcionarlo…_

— ¿Qué es? — Preguntó tomando fuerzas para sí mismo.

— Bueno yo… he notado que últimamente te has apartado de mí… y comprendo que quieras pasar tiempo con los demás, como con Shura, o Máscara de Muerte, hasta Saga. Pero siento que me has estado evitando… y quisiera saber por qué. — Le sonrió intentado darle confianza.

— ¡Ah! eso… no, no te he evitado. — Mintió—. Eso solo que he estado ocupado, por ejemplo esta mañana ya tenía planeado salir con Shura, o también el otro día Saga quería hablar sobre asuntos importantes, y en otra ocasión hasta Camus me había invitado a leer a su estancia. De hecho hasta hace unos momentos Afrodita me invitó a comer a su casa. — Le correspondió con una falsa sonrisa.

— Entonces… ¿no sucede nada? ¿No me estas evitando?

— ¡No! Claro que no Aioria… ¿Por qué habría de evitarte?

— Pues sinceramente no lo sé. — Aioria le sonrió—. Tienes razón hermano, creo que exageré un poco. Tal vez el hecho de que estuviste ausente tanto tiempo me hacía querer pasar más tiempo contigo ignorando que los demás también. — Comenzó a reír con tranquilidad. Aioros también rió, sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo importante.

Aioria quería pasar más tiempo con él, porque lo había extrañado mucho. Y él ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Supuestamente no quería decepcionarlo y sin embargo… ¿No era eso lo que estaba haciendo ahora? Seguramente su hermano espero tanto tiempo y anhelo fervientemente a poder convivir con él, pero Aioros solo se concentró de nuevo, no en él, sino en el temor de decepcionar a su hermanito.

— Bueno, entonces me voy. Supongo que Afrodita debe estar esperándote. — Aioria se levantó de su asiento. — Espero que tu agenda no esté tan apretada para mañana, a Marín le gustaría que vinieras a comer con nosotros. — Lo miró y estuvo a punto de salir, no obstante Aioros le llamó.

— Aioria.

— ¿Sí?

— Espera, quédate un momento más. Ven, siéntate. Afrodita puede esperar.

— Claro… ¿Qué pasó? — El león regresó a su lugar, justo a un lado de su hermano. Entonces miró a Aioros, y también observó como este se trataba de dar fuerzas. — ¿Aioros?

— Bueno yo… — El arquero miró el dibujo arrugado con el que había estado llorando hacía unos instantes antes—. ¿Recuerdas esto? — Se lo mostró intentando contener las lágrimas.

— ¿Eso? — Aioria enfocó su mirada en el papel amarillento y arrugado. Entonces observó ahí, algo que ya no recordaba. — Es… ¿mi dibujo? — Aioros asintió con el rostro sonriendo con ternura.

— Me lo diste como regalo de cumpleaños, cuando cumplí los catorce ¿Recuerdas?

— ¡Claro!, fue poco antes de que tú… bueno…

— Antes de que yo muriera. — Terminó Aioros. — Hermano, se que yo te había prometido que siempre estaría ahí para ti en todo momento. Que jamás te abandonaría y te enseñaría a ser fuerte para poder llegar a ser un gran caballero de Athena; estabas tan convencido en mis palabras que me hiciste este dibujo. — Señaló el papel con la mirada, donde se divisaban dos intentos de humanos, donde el mayor era Aioros tomando de la mano a un pequeño Aioria.

— Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. — Las mejillas de Aioria se tiñeron un poco rojizas al notar el dibujo con trazos descuidados y muy desalineados con colores poco usuales y que desentonaban con cada aspecto. Pero a pesar de ello, vio como Aioros no se fijaba en eso, pues sus ojos mostraban cierto brillo al ver aquel dibujo, como si fuese una obra de arte.

— Dime algo Aioria ¿Crees que cumplí con mi promesa?

— ¡Claro que si hermano! — Respondió de inmediato el león. — Tú siempre estuviste ahí para mí y me guiaste, a pesar de estar muerto, seguías apoyándome.

— Pero no estuve ahí para explicarte por que se me acusaba de traición, y tampoco estuve ahí para protegerte de todos aquellos que te hacían daño por el hecho de creerme traidor.

— Pero tú no eras un traidor…— Opuso Aioria.

— Lo importante es que no estuve ahí para ti. No te acompañé en tu vida, estuve solo cuando me necesitaste, o tal vez, solo cuando yo lo vi necesario. Aún me pregunto ¿Cómo fue tu primera reacción en la adolescencia? ¿Cómo sobreviviste a tantos problemas que te causé con los demás en el santuario? ¿Cómo conociste el amor y como te sentiste ante él? Hasta me hubiera encantado verte embriagarte por primera vez… me perdí tantas cosas de ti hermano…

— ¿Es por eso que no querías verme? — El León lo miró y se impresionó más cuando observó las lágrimas que ya danzaban en las mejillas sonrosadas del arquero —. ¿Aioros?

— Sí, pero… no solo eso hermanito ¿Sabes? — Le respondió de nuevo con voz quebrada mientras intentaba sonreír —. No solo me perdí varias facetas de tu vida o de los demás… me he dado cuenta de que también me perdí las mías…

El corazón del león latió con fuerza. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta del dolor de su hermano. Él había vivido muchas cosas que su hermano aún le faltaban por experimentar, por sentir, por vivir… Y comprendió todo a la perfección. En Aioros aún existía esa inocencia con la cual murió. No para las guerras, ni para la fidelidad a Athena, sino la inocencia ante la propia vida.

Pero también se dio cuenta de cuan fuerte era su hermano. El arquero siempre fue con quien Aioria acudía cuando necesitaba desahogarse de pequeño, o con quien corría por las noches cuando no podía dormir. Pero ahora el escenario era por completo diferente y su hermano había estado sufriendo en la soledad. Pero esa no era su fuerza, sino la que Aioros tomó para confesarle lo que le sucedía.

— Hermano… — Musitó Aioria.

— La razón por la que no quería verte era por temor a decepcionarte. Te veías tan feliz y radiante… que me di cuenta que los temas de tu interés ya no eran cosas de niños y yo… bueno yo…

— Aioros… ¿Qué dices? — Le sonrió Aioria —. Tú nunca me has decepcionado ni me decepcionarás… aunque en un pasado creí que sí a pesar de ser un fiel caballero también me dejé llevar por el simple hecho de creer que habías traicionado al santuario. Y cuando supe la verdad sobre ti… ¿Sabes que pensé? Pensé "Seguramente ahora Aioros debe estar decepcionado de mí por mi actitud tan infantil e inmadura" — Algunas lágrimas fueron ahora las que bajaron por las mejillas de Aioria —. Pero me demostraste con tus acciones todo lo contrario. Hoy dices que estas alegre por mí y que ya no soy un niño… por que ahora me he convertido en un caballero digno de Athena… ¡Que he luchado contra los mismos dioses y vencí por ella! Pero hermano… ¿Qué tú no lo has hecho en un pasado? Siempre fiel y valeroso todo de ti me inspiraba a seguir adelante por que me decía a mí mismo que quería llegar a ser como tú. Cuando estuvimos ahí, al pie del muro de los lamentos pude observar en tu mirada determinación ¡Ni aún en la muerte dejabas de servir a Athena! ¿Cómo me iba a decepcionar de alguien que para mí, simplemente es la mejor persona en mi vida?

— Aioria —. El arquero parpadeo sintiendo una enorme felicidad al escuchar esas palabras porvenir de su hermano. Le sonrió.

— Yo no podría pedir más de ti. Tú eres para mí el mejor tal y como eres. No podría pedirte que fueras de otra forma por temor a decepcionarme. ¿Cómo podría pedir tal cosa, cuando tengo la completa seguridad de que tu nunca me decepcionaras? Ya que nunca lo has hecho…

— Hermano…

— Inclusive el verte llorar me hace darme cuenta de cuanta nobleza y valor hay en tu corazón. Las lágrimas son solo un sentimiento del alma… y cualquier persona que sea capaz de expresar lo que lleva dentro de sí es en realidad verdadera, es real, sin hipocresía, sin falta. Sé que me mentiste hermano, pero a pesar de ello me has dicho todo. Y estoy seguro que si se hubiera tratado de mí, tal vez yo hubiera tardado mucho más tiempo en confesarte mi sentir que como tú lo has hecho conmigo. Tu confianza en mí es otra razón por la cual yo deseo imitarte. Aioros no dudes de ello hermano…

— Aioria… — El arquero le sonrió. — Muchas gracias hermanito.

— No tienes porque… yo solo te he dicho lo que tú me enseñaste. Aún un hombre fuerte tiene derecho a sentirse triste de vez en cuando.

Ante esto Aioros sonrió. Ahora se sentía tonto por no haberle dicho la verdad desde un principio a su hermano. Tal vez era el hecho de que aún quería tratarlo como un niño, que pensó que tal vez él no lo entendería. Pero tenía que aceptarlo, su hermano ya había crecido, y se dio cuenta, de que aún ese hecho, faltaba mucho por vivir.

Se había perdido parte de la vida de uno de sus seres más queridos. Ahora no debía perderse lo que el futuro depararía de nuevo, pues por esa razón la vida le sonrió de nuevo y le dio otra oportunidad. Y debía crecer, pero junto a su hermano.

— Te quiero Aioria. — Sonrió mientras lo abrazaba.

— Y yo a ti Aioros. — El León correspondió al abrazo. Y la calidez de ese hermoso gesto pudo hacer al fin que el calvario de Aioros terminará, pidiéndole brindar lo que tanto había querido.

Aún el hombre más valeroso y honorable, puede ser tan sensible y a la vez tan tímido. Pero eso es parte de ser humano. Y eso, ambos hermanos lo sabían.

Aioros al fin pudo respirar con libertad.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Nda: **Se que estuvo raro, y de hecho no tenía planeado subir algo hoy pero lo vi guardado entre mis borradores y lo terminé. Tal vez no me haya quedado muy bien, sin embargo me esforcé en esto y espero les guste. Además de que me inspiré en mis hermanitos. :3

Se acepta cualquier crítica, mientras esta sea respetuosa.

Saludos.


End file.
